Just Above Drowning
by something someone said
Summary: A trade agreement brings the Holy Roman Empire back. Eventually HRE and Italy, with hinted Germany x Italy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

_A trade agreement brings the Holy Roman Empire back._

_Eventually HRE and Italy, with hinted Germany x Italy. Other minor pairings. _

So this is a kink meme fill that I got really lazy about. (don't look at me like that...) Anyway, de-anon with apologies to the OP and readers for taking so damn long. It's still not done yet.

* * *

_Prologue_

It seemed like a simple enough document. Agree that there was a recognized neutral zone on the Rhine so that trade between France and Germany would be smoother. France often referred to the proclamation as 'the gentle easing into a lover.' Germany called it the Recognition of an Autonomous Zone for Neutral Trade. He had more to lose than France with the deal, as it included a small town, on his side of the river, which had stood there even before he had become a nation. It even had its own castle. But on the whole the deal was to his liking, concrete and meticulously explained.

He had only to sign his name and finalize the deal, but a feeling struck him. It was lighter than dread but still heavier than an inkling of paranoia. He felt a chill run down his spine.

But the feeling left as soon as it came.

He signed with a flourish.

"So glad we could come together like this," France commented slyly, signing his own name.

"You never change, do you?"

The people of the little autonomous region were less than pleased, however. Their way of life had been changed abruptly and they were left scrambling to enact governance over their little area. Truth be told the town was a small one with a tiny town's square. There were but two things the town had to boast about- an old castle and a decent port, which had made it Germany's choice in the first place.

However, the people of this town had no idea how to go on without a governing body. True, they would no longer have to pay taxes, but they would no longer receive government services either. This caused much outrage. They had been urged to work with government officials to make their town into a joint territory of France and Germany. French and German officials delegated for days on the matter. However, with so much debate between the two parties, the inhabitants of the town finally said, 'To Hell with it all' and established their own government. France and Germany were powerless to do anything about it. They had declared it an autonomous zone after all. And since the town depended on trade to survive, there was really no reason to see it as a threat.

"So it all worked out for the best," France smirked, seated behind a cup of coffee in the town's only restaurant.

"Finally." Germany sighed and took a long gulp of his own coffee. The disquiet of the town's people had been an unexpected drawback of the plan, though he could have hit himself for not expecting it.

"Indeed. It did take too long." France pouted, but soon his expression lit up to hold all the zeal of someone overly satisfied. "But now we have a lovely little place that is a product of the both of us. It is like our darling child, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not exactly ours," Germany muttered, as bitterly as the coffee.

"Ours enough." France held up his mug and Germany, surprising himself, gave France a toast. Although it was morning, Germany wondered why he had not ordered some kind of alcoholic beverage instead.

He could not have seen the child who had appeared at a window of the castle. A child whose eyes were filled with resentment, wonder and most of all, longing.

* * *

A/N: I posted it here because the formatting is way easier on me. If you have any questions ask.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Anyway, just to make it clear, HRE is a child in this, but his relationship with Italy will be platonic, which means, while it'll be intimate, there won't be anything sexual about it. Sorry to those who were expecting something different, but it's not that kind of story.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The boy stretched his young body. How long had he been staring out the window? And for what purpose? He could not even remember how he had come upon this place.

He stared out on the tiny town, the river and the fields beyond. It seemed like something from a dream. A fleeting dream, a flock of birds that flew away when given chase.

He didn't remember this place. He remembered the battlefield. He could recall the mud he had crept in. The smell of gunpowder and the fear coating his body in a cold sweat. His heart beating faster and faster until he thought it would escape through his throat. But that was no more. This place was different. He could no longer feel the presence of war on his body. Instead he felt a deep calm that seemed to seep down his frame. It felt good. Like butterflies in the stomach. Like the smell of bread wafting through the air. Like-

He was confused.

A chill ran down his spine and he thought he felt the tension of memories building again.

_The cold mud and everyone leaving. Forgetting everything. _

But no. The chill was just a draft. Someone had opened the door.

He turned to face a man of indeterminable age.

"You're here," said the person. "Honestly I've heard about this but I never thought our little region would get a representative of its own. I guess we are independent after all."

The child's words caught in his throat.

"Well, I guess we are a country now. Free to make our own decisions. I was just a simple man and now I'm the leader of a country. I imagine you feel kind of overwhelmed too." He suggested.

"Ah- no," Came the child's voice, unusually calm.

"No? Then it's just me. Anyway, is there anything I can get for you? Like I said, I never thought you'd appear just like this. I guess this makes it serious."

"Just what is this place?"

"This place? Well, Germany and France made it an autonomous trade route and we made it a free nation. I guess we should give it a name. Am I supposed to ask you for one? Is that how it works?"

"My name is the Holy Roman Empire."

"Hmmm… well that wasn't exactly what I was expecting. But I guess it'll have to do for now. Perhaps we can change it later. It's nice to meet you, Holy Roman Empire."

And with a rush of feeling, the empire remembered.

* * *

"Germany! Germany! Congratulations on your trade deal France!" Italy cheered.

He had personally decorated Germany's house to suit his idea of a party. Complete with streamers and balloons.

Frankly, Germany didn't see what the big deal was. He had made so many deals with France that a party seemed a little unnecessary. But not having to put up with France anymore- now _tha_t was a reason to celebrate.

"Italy, did you invite anyone else?"

"Everyone said they were busy. Oh- except Japan… he said he would think about it."

Germany relaxed into his chair. "So he is busy too then."

"Now that I think about it… yes."

Germany sighed. He did appreciate Italy's party, however, after long day he would have liked to come home to relax, not to a plethora balloons and confetti.

"So let me guess, you made pasta for entrée, didn't you?"

"Actually, I made pizza but if you want pasta I can make some of that too!"

"No. No it's fine. It's just, I want to sit down for a while."

"Really? Oh, well that's fine."

Germany wouldn't admit it, but the trade deal had put a bit of strain on him. Not to mention he had lost a bit of land, which was probably contributing to current weakness. He relaxed and closed his eyes to get rid of the gaudy party supplies in his vision. Being at home felt nice. He was actually pretty grateful no one else had come. He wouldn't have to 'play host' at a party he hadn't even wanted. Still, something about no one coming left him unsettled. It almost felt a little sad, but he didn't quite know why that was.

The phone rang then, waking Germany from his dozing state.

"I'll get it!" Italy called from the kitchen. Germany strained to hear the Italian's murmurings on the phone, but he could only hear the occasionally 've'. When a few minutes elapsed he wondered who it could be and why Italy hadn't come to hand him the phone. It was his house after all, or had Italy just become a permanent resident?

He heard the click as Italy set the phone on the receiver. So it hadn't been for Germany after all. Somehow it made him feel relieved.

"Ve, Germany," Italy came out of the kitchen with an almost apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Go?"

"Yeah. Austria told me to go to that new zone thingy but he wouldn't say why."

"If you have to leave, please do." _Austria_, Germany thought, _it must be important._

"But I'd hate to leave you like this, I mean…. It's a party."

"Don't worry about me. We can have a party later."

"Really! Maybe more people will come next time! And we can play games."

Germany winced. "O-of course. Now please hurry. You know how Austria gets when he's kept waiting."

"Yes. Goodbye Germany! There's some pizza on the counter. Do you want me to bring it out here?"

"I'll manage. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

When Italy left Germany looked around the room, at party decorations that had never known their purpose, and realized the reason for his sadness.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a little longer.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Again this is a short chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Austria never forgot the sound of something. Once a note, a tone, a voice played on his ears, it stuck in his mind, floating there until it was called upon. It would have been a curse, had he not liked music so much.

That night the Austrian's mind was especially unsound. More than anything he wanted to sit down at the piano, but these problems could not be assuaged by music. Or at least not by music alone.

Austria had heard a voice, a voice that he should not have heard.

He had been spending a quiet evening at his residence. His evenings were always very quiet, especially when he was not entertaining company.

But then he heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Is this Austria?" Someone said, and Austria could not guess at who it was.

"Yes? Just who is calling?"

"You are familiar with the recent trade agreement involving Germany and France." Then the gears in Austria's mind clicked.

"Of course. A neutral zone, you wouldn't happen to be the new leader of that zone, would you?"

"A-actually I am. But you see this, um, zone has a representative, just like you."

"A representative? Already?" Surely it was possible. Of course, there was that other representative who wasn't really a nation. What was his name? Sealsand or something…

"Well, he is kind of small. Anyway, he wants to speak with you."

"He does? But what could he possibly have to gain from speaking with me? Any trade deals will have to go through my boss-"

Austria was interrupted. "He says he knows you."

"How is that possible? I can assure you I've never met him before."

"Is it alright if I just put him on the line… this is sort of new to me. Talking with nations."

"By all means, I must correct him."

"Here," The man spoke to someone else, "he says he doesn't know you."

"I speak into this?" A young child asked. Something seemed quite off with the voice to Austria but he ignored it. He had a creeping feeling of suspicion.

"Yes. Just hang it up when you're done."

"Hang it?"

"I'll hang it up for you."

"Excuse me, just who am I talking to?"

"Austria? It's been a long time since I've heard that voice. Wow, this thing really does work."

"I beg your pardon?" _Is this person serious?_

"Don't you remember me?"

"Remember? I've never met you before. Just why are you calling me?" Then it hit Austria. "This isn't Prussia is it?"

But the voice didn't leave any implication of being found out. "Prussia? You think I'm Prussia?"

"Just who am I supposed to believe you are?"

"So you really don't remember me? Can I speak to Italy then?"

"Why would you want to talk to him? And why do you think he's here?"

"Him?"

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else."

"But I really want to talk to Italy."

"By all means subject Italy to this nonsense and not me, although I think he's at Germany's house right now."

"Germany?"

"I do not make it a habit of recognizing non-nations, so please do not call me in the future."

"Really-"

It was only after he had hung up and began to play his music, the sounds pouring from his fingers like water in a rainstorm, that it dawned on him who it was.

_It's impossible, _was his first reaction.

He continued to play but the realization made his pace unsteady. His hands shook slightly and the notes came out strained and unnatural.

Austria knew that voice. He knew the notes it hit when it was happy, and the blasé attitude it feigned more often than not. He could remember the insistence when it had said "Can I speak to Italy then?" and its naivety in all forms of manner. Hearing it through the phone lines had skewed his perception and given way to cynicism, but he could not mistake it.

Austria never forgot a sound once he heard it.

"Really, you think I'm a non-nation?"

The empire listened for the voice but all he heard was a tone.

"I think this thing is broken," he called to his boss.

"Oh no, it's just dial tone. He must have hung up on you."

"Why would he do that for?"

The man only shrugged and the Holy Roman Empire took that as an answer. He remembered Austria fondly but he also remembered Austria's moods.

Outside he heard rain, a soft _plit_ and _plat_ on the window. It was a relaxing sound, and after going through general affairs with his boss, it was a welcome repose. A faint smile played on the boy's face.

This new world was very complicated to him. Europe had changed so much since he had been gone. It seemed like everything had become bigger, the nations, the wars, the technology.

It was all very overwhelming for him. Now he'd have to go through years and years of history that he hadn't lived through if he wanted a chance of survival. So far his boss had been helping, but he was only as good as his experience, which wasn't very good at all. He was nothing like his old boss. Everything was nothing like the way he left them.

He was slowly getting sleepy when, after a time, he heard a loud and insufferable noise. It shocked him with its obnoxious sound of a million tiny bells.

His boss picked up the phone. "O-oh it's you. Yes. No. I don't think we'll be going anywhere tonight- it's this rain. Alright, I'll tell him."

His boss hung up the phone and faced him.

"That was Austria. He's coming, and he says not to go anywhere until he arrives."

The smell of forests was always much heavier in the night, especially after a light rain. Austria drove fast, the tires slick on the wet roads. He smelled the pine, its scent wafting around the interior though the windows were up. Stray raindrops hit his windshield, splitting and rearranging and regrouping until they were promptly wiped away. He thought that was a good metaphor for something, but he couldn't figure out what.

He relaxed thinking in terms of music. The hum of the car was the backbone of the performance, steady and constant. The raindrops were the lead, the stars of the show, unpredictable and versatile. The splash of the tires gave the music depth. Austria thought it might do pretty well as a musical piece provided he could find some way to transpose the different sounds to playable instruments.

It was only when he was standing at the foot of the ancient castle, the mud squelching underneath his shoes that his anxiousness once again returned. A shy man greeted him, holding a flashlight and explaining that they could never manage to get the electrical wiring at the entrance quite right because they had never had much of a use for it, until now.

His nerves became a chorus of unpracticed singers, screaming in separate pitches with no harmony between them as he approached the room.

"He's just in here. I think he may be asleep."

Then there was a knock on the door, a sleepy reply and the creek of a poorly oiled hinge.

Then there was the rustle of bedclothes, small footsteps, and a childish yawn as the boy came out into the light.

Then there was only silence in Austria's mind.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I have no excuse for taking so long. But since this chapter had been typed earlier I thought I'd upload it.

_ch. 3_

* * *

The monochromatic eyes, the petulant pout, the hair that was desperately in need of a brush.

Austria fell slowly back into time, to a place where he had been young and bold and just as naïve as everyone else.

"So it was you who called me today," he felt a warm smile creep on his lips, nostalgia welling from it. "You haven't changed at all." He resisted the urge to approach the boy and pat him on the head, to make sure it was real.

"I haven't. Not at all. It seems everything has changed instead of me." The little empire spoke and Austria could resist no longer. He approached the child and bent down, re-buttoning a button that had come loose.

"You sound tired. You should sleep."

"Did you bring Italy? I want to see her."

"I'll call Italy if you'll allow me to use your phone." The boy motioned to his boss and a telephone was brought to him. "Now go to sleep. Italy will be here when you wake up."

* * *

"Ve! It's Austria. Did you call because you were late for the party?"

"No, it's not that Italy." He purposely did not attend the party because he knew it would not be to Germany's liking. Perhaps he should have reconsidered. It didn't matter now though. "I have something very important I have to tell you. Actually it's something you have to see."

"Important?"

Austria sighed. Who knew what the word 'important' meant in Italy's mind.

"Yes, therefore I suggest you meet me at the castle of the new autonomous region and we'll discuss it there."

"Ve. Right now?"

"Yes, it is _important_."

"Should Germany come too?"

"No, I don't think that would be wise for a situation like this."

"Germany can't come? But why not."

"I'll explain it to you when we meet. Now please hurry."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Austria stood outside. The mud now covered his boots completely and the cool night air pinched his skin, but the thoughts that ravished his mind would not allow him to go inside. There was no more denying, there was only the inevitable.

So the Holy Roman Empire was back, in the same form that he had seen fading into the distance of that cobble-stoned street so long ago.

In truth, he had never expected the boy to return. His ambitions were too lofty, his constitution too weak. That war had been the final nail in a casket that had been cut, sanded and lacquered when he was born.

But it did not mean Austria was not happy to see him. Not relieved that he had finally come back.

He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to go through a long list of complaints he had of the boy's departure.

He wanted to say, "You little fool. We were so worried about you. To throw yourself into a war so precariously. You did not even think of the repercussions of your actions, or if your government and people could handle such a thing. And see where that brought you. We thought you were…"

He could not formulate the next words.

Austria had accepted France's news without incredulity. He had seen it as the passing of one era and the beginning of the next and had wept no tears for the empire. How could he? There was no time for tears once the empire fell. He became the head of the household, the true head, at last, and there was still so much to contend with.

There had always been a lot to contend with.

But Italy had been a different matter. Austria never saw a change in the boy's mood or composure. Not even as a man did Austria see any semblance of the loss of a friend. Still, he knew Italy was informed. He knew that the empire was a secret spot on Italy that shouldn't be poked or prodded (much like that _other_ secret spot).

And besides, Italy had Germany now.

Germany…

Austria had always thought the Holy Roman Empire _was_ Germany although Prussia's description had been lacking, "I saw this kid on the battlefield, he looked pretty un-awesome, but then I took him in and now he's almost as awesome as I am!"

Perhaps he had been wrong for centuries. Perhaps he was wrong in calling Italy to this place to relive a past that he had chosen to suppress.

He couldn't change it now though.

Austria felt rain begin to pelt his coat, the rhythm matching with his own heartbeat and decided it was better to return inside.

* * *

Italy was having a very hard time navigating the roads. It wasn't that he didn't know where he was going. He had traveled Germany's roads many, many times before, but now that it was raining, and that it was dark, he was feeling a bit disoriented.

He heard the sound of thunder break overhead and his hands shook.

Why couldn't he have brought Germany with him? He knew these roads. He wouldn't hesitate in a thunderstorm.

No! He had to be strong. If Germany wouldn't hesitate in a thunderstorm, then neither should he. Even though the pact was gone now, he still felt he had to live up to a certain level to be Germany's friend.

It was his little secret. It was also kind of silly. He had been trying to be a little braver, a little cleaner, a little more decent for Germany's sake. Just a little. He had been trying very hard for the past seventy years. He hadn't been making very much progress. But he could drive in a thunderstorm! He was an adult, not a child.

Besides, Austria was sure to scold him if he took too long.

* * *

Germany shook awake. He looked around blearily.

He had lost track of time, snoozing in the same chair he had been in when Italy had left. He tried to look for a clock but one did not easily make itself presentable in peripheral vision.

Had he been dreaming? It seemed like he had. There was the same emptiness in his mind that was characteristic of dreaming, the gentle wraith-like image that failed to materialized when he came to consciousness. But somehow it felt like he hadn't had that dream tonight.

Rising, he made his way to the kitchen. He was terribly hungry. On the counter was the pizza Italy had talked about, cold. Just how long had he been asleep? It was funny, he could not even remember falling asleep.

He made his way back to the living room and sighed. This mess. He would have to clean it up in the morning. Hopefully Italy would come back and help in the efforts.

For some reason he could not fathom, he was suddenly very lonely. It was a sensation he had not felt for years.

* * *

Austria wasn't sure what he should have felt when Italy walked through the door into the entryway, his body soaked from head to toe in rain water, his shoes muddied, his expression careless.

"Austria! I'm sorry I'm so late. I tried to drive faster but it was raining and I almost cause an accident…"

Austria smiled lightly. "I'm impressed."

"What?" Disbelief played on the boy's voice and Austria knew he was in for more of that kind of sound later on.

"Driving all this way in this weather. I never could get you to do anything when it stormed like this."

"Ve, that was a long time ago."

"It was, wasn't it? You had us all fooled back then." Austria's smile grew wider. It was not often he let himself be reminded of the past like this.

Italy's eyes grew wider in confusion. "Why are you talking like this? Are you okay?"

Austria's smile dropped. So he had become a little smarter too.

"It's nothing, please ignore it," he said briskly. "Follow me."

He led the lad to the little room. The empire was bound to be sleeping.

"Okay I will," Italy walked up right beside him. "Now, why did you want me to come here?"

"There's someone you have to meet… or rather, meet again."

"Again?"

"Yes. He's sleeping right now in that room. You can go in when you're ready."

"But won't he be upset if I wake him?"

_You didn't even ask who it was Italy. At least you'll spare me the discomfort of telling you. _

"I have reason to believe he will make an exception for you. Now go in," Austria opened the door and pushed him into the chamber then shut the door behind him.

* * *

Italy stumbled into the room. His first reaction to it was that it seemed like a very ordinary room for an old castle, modernized of to fit the conveniences of the age. So ordinary in fact that it was a little strange for a castle, as if it had just achieved its purpose after hundreds of years of trying.

The walls were not very embellished and it might have looked like a room in a convent provided a couple of pieces of furniture were removed.

Furniture…

This room was crammed with old furniture. A desk, a bed, a chair, wardrobe, a case with a lamp that filled the room with light. It was a small room to begin with and the furniture made it smaller by far. Whoever decorated this room did not have a notion of design.

Which brought Italy to observe the bed. A small child was sleeping on the bed, tresses of blond obscuring his face. The soft rise and fall of the child's chest assured Italy that it was sleeping.

Italy walked closer and took a seat by the bed.

This was the person who Austria wanted him to see, wasn't it? A small child? But Austria had said this person was important. This child did not seem very important. He seemed rather ordinary, actually. Just like the room. Could there be anything special about this child?

Perhaps he was the new representative of this place. Actually, Italy was more than sure he was. That would explain why the child was sleeping alone in an castle in the first place. If he were a child he wouldn't have liked to sleep in this old scary castle, especially on a night like this.

But why had Austria been so adamant to make him see this boy? Maybe he was supposed to watch him, like baby-sitting. Or was it some kind of weird deal between this kid and Austria that involved him.

Italy sat there, watching the child sleep. These thoughts were too complicated. He really wished he had brought Germany along. Germany would know exactly what was going on…

_No! Germany isn't here._ _It's just me_.

Austria had said the child wouldn't become upset if he woke him so Italy decided now was good a time as ever.

He placed his hands on the child's shoulders and shook gently. "Hey, wake up please. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here."

The head of hair shifted and the eyes opened. Italy's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Italy…?"

_Oh._

"It really is you, isn't it Italy?"

_This is…_

"You've grown up a lot, haven't you?"

_It can't be. I thought you were…_

Italy ran out of the room.

* * *

Austria observed the shock on Italy's face before he into the courtyard, the tension and the terror, heart plucked just like a violin's strings.

That Italian was always quick to flee, it wasn't like this was anything new.

"Honestly, and on a night like this…" Austria resigned himself to follow his former charge.

He found the Italian hunched in an alcove in a puddle of rainwater. He faced downward, his face dark and unreadable. Austria waited for him to be the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I ran away Austria."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Austria was sure to say it harshly.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Of course. How could it be anyone else?"

"It's just that… all this time… I thought he was…"

"We all thought that Italy. It's now been proven untrue. Much like how the solar system does not revolve around the earth, and wasn't it one of yours that figured that out?"

"I-That was a long time ago."

"Many things were long ago. It doesn't make them any less relevant. Take now for example, you're afraid of him, aren't you?"

"I just… it's been so long…"

"Just like back then. You were always afraid of him."

"He was… I was…"

"He's waiting for you, you know. At least try to act polite. It reflects badly on me when you don't."

"Okay Austria. I'll try."

Austria made his way back inside, to the child who stood there perplexed.

"What happened?" He pressed the Austrian for an answer. _So he's still the same, after all this time._

"Italy's just a little confused right now."

"Is she alright?"

Austria sighed. "Of course. Now I need to rest and make a great many phone calls in the morning, so this is goodbye. Also, please try to keep bullying Italy to a minimum."

"You're sure she's alright."

"Italy is many things, but one of them is more than alright, I can assure you."

Austria wondered how he had become the walking encyclopedic source when it came to all things Italy.

* * *

Time rolled on undaunted for the Italian as he sat in the alcove.

There was a time when he would have rejoiced at the empire's revival, that beautiful, perfect time when Italy was sure that everything was once again right with the world again.

But he had grown up. He had seen the many faces of love, of longing, of loss. He had become embittered and disillusioned by the battlefield, and he had come out stronger and steadier than before. He had realized that everything could not be simply resolved by wishes or ambitions.

Too many things had happened since the empire had left. Life had been unkind. Life had been surprising.

_But for his sake I could be- _

* * *

Italy walked back into the castle, dripping on the carpeted floors. His hair was wet, his eyes were red and mud had dyed his clothing a grayish brown, but still he managed to smile.

"I'm sorry, Holy Roman Empire. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"It's alright. I always ran away from you." He blushed, and it was the same blush that Italy had nearly forgotten.

_Oh, it's you. _

"It really is you!" Italy brought the boy into a hug. "I missed you." The mud stains on his clothes gave the empire's clothes dark spots and the rain water that ran off Italy's hair made the boy's hair wet. The body between his arms began to struggle.

"Italy… could you let go, please?"

"Oh, sorry."

The boy tried but failed to wipe the stains off his clothing. He looked like a wreck now and the scene made Italy's smile wider.

"Italy."

That night they slept under the covers, the bed only big enough for two children, so that Italy's feet hung off the side. They had not changed their clothes and the linen became filthy each time they rolled over in contented laughter.

Italy felt himself become a child again, to the same vulnerable state of undiluted wonder and excitement. He felt whole again, as if the Italy he had been before was an empty shell he had cast off- this was his true self. There was no emptiness anymore, no waiting, no forgetting. Everything else had been eliminated.

There could only be happiness now.

"I'm glad you're back Holy Roman Empire."

"I was gone for a really long time, wasn't I?"

"Very, very long. I was sad when you didn't come back."

"I thought of you a lot back then. I thought of all the things I wanted and the thing I wanted the most was.."

"You don't have to say it. I know. I thought about you a lot too. Maybe that's what made me so sad."

"But what about now? How do you feel?"

"Happy. Very happy now. I know how to make a lot sweets now, too."

"I wanted to show you a painting I made… I don't know where it is though… And it isn't that good."

"It's okay. We can make another and another."

"And you'll teach me how won't you?"

"Of course. There're so many people I want you to meet. Germany and Japan and Poland…"

"My house is gone now, isn't it?"

"Ve, it is. Everyone that used to live in it too… we all live in our own houses now."

"That girl who acted like your big sister…"

"Hungary? She's doing well. We're all okay, I think. As okay as we can be. Tomorrow we'll see everyone."

"Everyone?"

"As many as we can see."

"I just want to spend tomorrow with you though."

"We can do that too. We can paint and I'll make something really yummy."

"You will?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. You'll see. It'll be really yummy."

"Tomorrow…" the child's voice trickled off.

_He was running. It was cold and it was wet. Something warm was running under his shirt and the only sounds were his pulse and his ragged breath. _

_He looked around, frantic for a hiding place. He found a small burrow and tried to inch into it, but it was no good. His body was too big. _

_And all the while _he_ was- _

But when Italy woke, hair knotted and tangled, the boy was staring at him strangely.

Holy Roman Empire always was a little scary when he stared.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"You're a boy, aren't you?"

"Me? Oh- you didn't realize… I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trick you. It's just that I thought I was and almost everyone else too and I was..."

But the expression loosened and his words trailed off into nothingness. He leaned in and whispered, "Just don't leave me okay."

"Ve, I won't."

The empire smiled and walked out of the room quietly.

Italy rolled over and giggled a little_. Silly, Holy Roman Empire. You're still the same._

_

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it, though I took so long. But this isn't the end. There will be more.


End file.
